Lady Catherine's Lair
by scubysnak
Summary: Catherine saw some things she liked at Lady Heather's and decides to try them out on Sara. CS


"Sara, are you up for something a little different tonight

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em…**

"Sara, are you up for something a little different tonight?" Catherine said as she sashayed toward me.

I couldn't help but smile at the predatory grin that spread across her face. My heart immediately began to race as the adrenaline flowed into my bloodstream.

"Just what did you have in mind, babe?" I responded as I closed the distance between us.

"Mmmmmmm," she purred as she wrapped arms around me. "Well, remember when we were talking about some of the things we saw at Lady Heather's place?"

I tensed immediately. I vividly recalled that discussion. That place had given me nightmares for a week. Obviously my lover had seen something that aroused her interests. Catherine had even shared that Lady Heather expressed the sentiment that she thought Catherine would make one helluva dominatrix. The last thing that Catherine needed was encouragement to be more dominant in the bedroom.

"Babe…I told you, I'm not comforta…." my protestations were quickly silenced by her tongue feverishly rubbing my pulse point. "I…uh….ba…god that feels good……hmmpph."

I know that there's no way Catherine picked me up and carried me, but somehow, she managed to move us to the bed and threw me backwards onto it. All thoughts of Lady Heather and the fantasies her lair had inspired in my lover quickly dissipated as Catherine hovered over my body.

My hands were holding her flush against me as she was alternating between sucking on my bottom lip and massaging my tongue with hers.

I never noticed her reaching under the pillow above my head. I did, however, take immediate notice of the subtle tinny sound of handcuffs.

I quickly released my hold on Catherine and went to pull away from her, but all I did was play into her hands. Quicker than any beat cop could have ever dreamed of being, a lonely cuff closed over my wrist and was expertly snapped against the slatted headboard of my bed.

My breathing was immediately erratic and as I reached my unrestrained hand up to stop her, she deftly pulled a second pair of handcuffs seemingly from midair and restrained my offending hand.

"Uh, sweetie…." I was feeling very vulnerable in this position and I didn't like that feeling. "Cath…"

She was ignoring me. She straddled my stomach and looked over her handiwork. "You know, this was easier than I thought it would be. Only one more thing and we'll be ready. Well, _you'll_ be ready."

She reached into her back pocket and pulled out and blindfold.

"Catherine. Willows. No! You've had your fun. Ha ha ha! You managed to handcuff me to the bed. Now let me go."

She ignored me. Her smile grew wider as I pulled against my restraints. "Go ahead. All you'll do is break your headboard. And I think we both know you won't do that. Not after you talked about looking for months for this particular headboard." She leaned forward and with deft movements, blinded me to anything she might do to me during this particular tryst.

Even though I was now blindfolded, I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. If I didn't calm down, I was going to hyperventilate. And if I hyperventilated, I'd just pass out. I didn't want to even consider what Catherine would do to me if I passed out. Slow, deep, steady breaths. In through the nose. Out through the mouth. In. Out. In. Out.

With my breathing under control, I could now focus on the situation and try to figure a way out of it. Suddenly it dawned on me, I was still completely dressed. Catherine hadn't bothered to undress me before she had 'restrained' me.

I started to laugh in spite of my predicament.

"Care to share?" she asked with an amused lilt in her voice.

"It's just," I was laughing so hard I had to pause to catch my breath before continuing, "you didn't undress me before you cuffed me. I mean, that had to be the dumbest…"

Something cold and metallic against my cheek gave me pause.

"Cath?" I squeaked out past the lump in my throat.

"Yes, dear," she answered.

"What's that?"

"This dear?" she asked as she moved it along my cheek, down my jaw line and over my neck. "This is just a pair of scissors. Nothing to be afraid of babe. And just so you know, I left your clothes on you for a reason."

With that, I felt her hands grip the front of my shirt and in a movement that showed more strength than I thought my partner possessed, she ripped it, earning a gasp from me.

"Did you just rip my favorite Metallica concert shirt? I _know_ you just didn't do that. Fuck, Cath, do you know how lo…" her hand covered my mouth.

"If you don't shut up about your shirt, I'm gonna have to gag you. And I really don't want to do that. Half the fun is going to be hearing you scream."

Okay, she's definitely not going to have to gag me. But I'm still pissed about my t-shirt.

"As strong as I am, I don't think I can just rip this off of you," she said as I felt the chilly metal slide between my breasts. "Let's just snip this right here," and with one squeeze of her hands, my breasts were released from their lacy strongholds.

"Hmmmm….that's much better."

I felt her weight shift as she leaned to place the scissors on the bedside table.

Immediately her mouth finds one taut, upright nipple. As her lips close over it, my hips rise in pleasure. This only causes her to press down with all her weight and me to already moan in frustration.

She pulls back with a wet, popping sounding and places her hands flat against my chest. Her nails are at my neck.

"Cath," I begin to plea. As I do, she digs her nails in and scratches her way down…pausing to roughly twist my nipples...continuing to scratch across my stomach to the waistband of my pants.

I moan even louder than the last time.

My other nipple is claimed by her mouth and she begins to greedily suck. I feel her smile against my breast as I pull against my restraints. Her fingers make quick work of the buttons on my jeans and she eases them down slightly, just giving herself more access to my sensitive areas.

She latches down on my nipple with her teeth. I moan partly in pleasure, but mostly in pain. As she bites down even harder, she brings tears to my eyes. Realizing my breaking point is near, she starts to slide her teeth back and forth. I pull hard on my restraints and cry out once again—this time clearly in pain.

"Cath…what the fuck! You're hurting me," I add in a squeaky voice.

She looks at me, raises her eyebrow and lowers her head again, biting her way down my stomach. Stopping at my belly button, I writhe in pleasure when she dips her tongue in it. Her fingers are back on my nipples, twisting them roughly. The contrast of the two sensations is driving me nuts.

**A/N: **trying to give the people what they want…how's this for a teaser?...I'll post more later….


End file.
